


【辫林】石榴

by innocent0714



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【辫林】石榴

张云雷不知道爸爸从哪儿找来这么一个小妈，吃早餐的时候偷偷看他，他正低头认认真真的喝面前的牛奶，黑软略长的头发半搭在纤细嫩白的脖颈上，充满着黑天鹅般的美感，他嫌屋里闷，右手腕的袖子微微卷起来一点，张云雷顺着袖口窥过去，渴望目光可以化作实体让张云雷抚摸小妈的手臂。

张云雷没忍住，在餐桌下用脚碰了碰小妈的，那时候爸爸正跟张云雷谈着公司未来的长远规划问题，张云雷嘴上说着宏图壮志，心里想的却都是小妈比他厚因而充满吸引力的嘴唇。小妈感受到他的触碰只是微微一愣，进而一口喝干杯中所剩无几的牛奶，接着张云雷目光瞥到他偏头对张云雷露出的隐秘微笑。

他站起来回房间的时候张云雷注意到他的小腹有点几不可见的凸起，那可能是因为牛奶的缘故，但张云雷更容易想象是每个晚上爸爸在房间里艹干小妈，一波波射精将他的小腹填满。

小妈叫郭麒麟，听说出生于京剧世家，不知怎么让爸爸讨了来。

晚上回家经过爸爸的门前隐隐听到了清亮生媚的戏腔，张云雷透过门缝看过去，看到他甩着丝绸水袖，头上未着一物，但是脸上却画的秾丽鲜艳，桃红色的眼影，顾盼流转间的眼风斜斜，张云雷看到爸爸一脸如痴如醉，仿佛中毒上瘾般看着郭麒麟。

张云雷小时候看过电影《追风筝的人》，令张云雷难以忘怀的是阿米尔丢出去的那个红艳艳的石榴，它看起来饱满多籽，剥开来气息必然香甜无比，若连籽带果肉吃下去，张云雷相信可口的汁液会充斥张云雷的整个口腔。

小妈就是这样一个石榴，微微开一个口，露出籽果却不能品尝，白白流着火红的汁液诱惑张云雷。

表面上张云雷是父亲的好儿子，以后张氏的接班人，整天穿着一丝不苟的深色西装，戴着泛着光的金丝眼镜，没怎么受过正规教育但是良好的家教使张云雷风度翩翩，加之外形足以去当个一线明星，张云雷相信能得到自己想要的一切。

包括小妈郭麒麟。

想把石榴连皮带骨全部吃掉。

张云雷向来出手很快。

张云雷以为郭麒麟是一个久经风月的人，谁知道刻意接触之后，张云雷才渐渐发现他在遇见爸爸之前还是一个雏儿。

但这不妨碍他滋味绝艳可口。张云雷趁着早下班把小妈堵在卫生间，他身量不高，加之年轻很有些怯怯的，好言好语说着，终于让小妈脱下了他的上衣。

石榴噗嗤一声的被张云雷剥开，籽果骨碌碌掉进怀里。

郭麒麟被张云雷抱着快要被亲的断气，他把他按在洗漱台上，又被他不安分的双手弄的不耐烦，索性一只手握住他的双腕，另一只手去解他的裤子，抚摸住郭麒麟性器的瞬间，他的呻吟陡然逸了出来，张云雷记得，这宛然是当日从爸爸门外听到的清凌戏腔。

“不如小妈也给我唱两句？”

张云雷低低说着，近乎蛊惑。

“莺莺闷坐...手托着腮。”

张云雷从兜里摸出润滑剂，倒了满手，咕唧塞进去，扩张的很轻柔。甚至还能让郭麒麟可以唱出一点下一句。

“叫声红娘你...”接着他便无法再发出呻吟以外的声音，张云雷的扩张猛然粗暴了起来，想是带着情欲的唱腔太过撩人，不可抑制。

郭麒麟听到背后裤子拉链拉开的声音，接着便是猛烈的入侵，不是没有被干过，只是张父怎么能和年轻的张云雷相比，郭麒麟被按在台子上无法起身，阵阵快感使他小声呜呜了起来，像某些小动物被捕获时惊慌祈求的声音。

石榴汁经研磨之后果然芳香馥郁，带着粘稠的撩人之意，张云雷沉醉的不行，只想把他永久钉在自己身下才好。突然门外传来试探的问话：“麒麟？是你在里面吗？”

是张云雷的父亲。

郭麒麟吃了一惊，连臀部迎合的小幅度晃动都停止了，只是快感强烈的很，他害怕出声便暴露。张云雷扳过郭麒麟的小脸，皮笑肉不笑的看了他一眼，便捂住他的嘴，继续操干，然后非常君子的对门外回答：“爸爸，是我。”

真是个不孝子。郭麒麟想。

张父“唔”了一声便离开了。

那天他射了一次便放郭麒麟离开了，他晓得这一次意义非凡。既然小妈愿意第一次，那么就会有第二次。

张云雷抓住了石榴，汁液顺着流进了五脏六腑。

他们后来还在爸爸的床上做过一次。真丝的黑色床单衬着小妈白软的身子，脆弱而诱惑，他还是像一个孩子，却恰好能勾引人心，他在两个人做的正酣的时候眼光迷蒙的舔了舔自己的手指，润湿之后挑着张云雷的乳首，被笑骂了之后嘻嘻笑着，一副懵懂无知的模样。

他们就这样做着这样说起来不堪的事，且乐在其中。

过了几年张父死了，办完葬礼张云雷回到家，看见小妈穿着白睡衣站在台阶上，他以为是给爸爸守丧。走过去才发现这睡衣有些透明。

正如郭麒麟其人，对爸爸深怀敬重却又受不了自己的张云雷的撩拨，甘愿沉沦于此。

张云雷走过去顺着衣角轻轻抚摸他的背沟。

“没关系，没关系，我会永远对你好的。”安抚的语气甚是温柔。

郭麒麟凭着地理优势头靠在对方肩头上，轻轻的“嗯”了声，却是万分珍重，似是把一生都托付了出去。

石榴终于是彻底熟透了。


End file.
